


I want to kiss your smile//And feel the pain//I know what's beautiful//Looking at you...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bullying (mild), F/F, fatphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss tries to protect her lover... and fails.Heavily based off this: https://pleasantdreamqueen.tumblr.com/post/171915420697/confrontation-and-comfort-nia-jax-summary-alexa





	I want to kiss your smile//And feel the pain//I know what's beautiful//Looking at you...

It had been just over two years of dating, working together had always been the best thing for them and Fliss knew that she and Nia were safe, they were together and they could not have been happier about it. The call up to RAW had meant everything and Nia had been quick to tell Fliss, smiling at the joy in her smile and pride in her. Fliss had never once treated her like she was anything but wonderful. They had quickly become the IT couple of RAW, ranking higher than many, although they were aware they were always going to have to pretend that Stephanie and Trips were the top couple. Nia had worked hard to get to RAW and Fliss knew it, she knew how much it mattered. 

A new segment was up and Fliss stopped in the room to watch, aware that Nia would already be in Gorilla position, with cameras. Nobody had told them what was coming. Fliss had groaned deeply on seeing Alexa and Mickie. This was not going to be good... at all. 

“She’s so gullible...”

Alexa had smirked, a flicker of truth to her eyes as she spoke. Fliss had watched with concern for what would come next, noting the flicker of self-hatred even as Mickie laughed and sensing trouble coming even as the woman spoke. 

“Nobody would be able to love someone as fat as a hippo...”

Alexa had laughed, the two continuing to talk, almost trading barbs of insult, thrown at Nia. Anger had flickered into being quickly, Fliss biting back a curse even as she waited, watching the cameras turn to look at Nia. 

Nia appeared to be on the verge of tears and instantly Fliss wanted to go to her, to console her and try to stop what might be coming. It was only her promise not to interfere that kept her in the room, pacing, before she gave in to anger, choosing to confront the other women. She had been quick to face the locker room, noting how swiftly others left, knowing what was coming. 

Nia had entered behind Fliss, noting the woman’s glare was fixed solely on Alexa, her jaw set even as she tried to talk herself down, Fliss would not want her to get fired, she had to be strong, for Fliss. She was different but so was Fliss, her own body-type not that of the skinny little barbie-doll shaped girl in front of Fliss. 

“Fliss...we’re so sorry. We didn’t mean the words we said...”

Mickie had spoken softly, the truth in the words not stopping what she knew would be coming, what she had to know would happen, although Nia appreciated the very real fear in her voice, noting Fliss’ slight smirk as she replied. 

“Maybe you didn’t.... She did.”

Fliss had taken a breath, sighing but smiling as she turned to look at Nia, her voice low but teasing.

“Ladies, I’m not the one you have to apologize too...”

Alexa had visibly paled, noting Fliss smirking as she leant to whisper something to Nia, her voice teasing as she left. 

“Good luck Ladies...”

Fliss had made her way back to the separate room Stephanie had provided them on Fliss agreeing to the segment, even if she had not known exactly what would be said. She had turned the TV on and up, watching the ambulances loaded, smirking at the clear difference in damage, Nia had listened at least, even if they would both be out of action for a while. 

Nia had arrived soon after, Fliss turning the screen off to turn and pull Nia into her embrace, stroking her hair and back even as she cried. 

“Shh baby. I’m here, everything is fine now.”

“I never thought they would turn on me.... not like that...”

Fliss had released Nia slowly, moving to grab tissues and wipe away the tears. 

“You have the most alluring eyes. I hate to see them saddened by people who don’t deserve your time...”

Fliss’ voice was soft and calm her smile teasing. 

“You never know, you might just have knocked some sense into James back there...”

Nia had smiled, her stomach rumbling softly as the anger and pain left her system, causing Fliss to laugh softly. 

“How about some food to turn that frown upside down?”

Nia had smiled, kissing her cheek and agreeing softly. 

“I’d like that...”

Fliss had smirked. 

“Don’t say I don’t take care of my badass princess...”


End file.
